Tied with a Green Ribbon
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When soul mates are split apart, they must come to terms with it. Their letters are the proof of their heartache.
1. I am Forever Yours

Jenny writes a letter to Jethro

_**Disclaimer; I don't own anything**_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_'Dear Jethro,_

_I'm writing this letter to you because I am dying, so by the time you read this it will be too late, either that or you've been snooping around my study while I'm not there! and theres a few things that I need to tell you in order, to be at peace with myself._

_I'm sorry I left you. When I left I never realised how much it would hurt. I know I hurt you, and I betrayed your trust by leaving you, but I also broke my own heart by not staying. i never meant to hurt you, and I am so sorry for that. Please know that I never stopped loving you, you always had my heart, and I never loved anyone else. You are the world to me, even now. Please know I never meant to hurt you. I know I told you that I left for a career, but truth be told, I left because I was scared, I was scared that the love you showed me was an act, that it was simply part of our undercover op, but I realise now that you did love me, and I loved you. I wish that I could turn back time and make things right, because if I did, I would never have left you, because you, Jethro, are my world, and my heart belongs to you, forever and always. All that I ask is that you forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you, and forgive me for not telling you that I'm ill, so very ill. I haven't long Jethro, so I will not tell you before I die, because if I tell you I love you, I would never want to leave you, and I don't have that option anymore, I don't want you to lose another person in your life, and I don't want to cause you anymore pain, so please live on, live on for us. I may not be able to live but you can so please, don't lock yourself away in the basement with your boat and Bourban. I want you to be happy, live on for us Jethro, you deserve happiness. You deserve the best, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I believe we were soulmates, because I could never love anyone like I loved you, I never dated after I left you, because the only one I wanted was you, I'm sorry Jethro. I cling to the hope that there is a life after this one, so I can right the wrongs with you, and be with you for eternity. I will look after Shannon and Kelly for you, and we are all waiting for you in heaven, be strong, be happy, and most of all liife your life for us._

_I will love you always, please forgive me, I am forever yours,_

_Jenny'_


	2. I Will Never Forget You

Jethro read the words, with tears streaming down his face. He sat down at his ex-lover's desk with a pen in hand and grabbed a piece of paper from her mahogany desk, sitting in the chair that his lover would sit in. His heart felt like it was being torn from his strong muscular chest.

The metal encased biro touched the softness of the grains in the paper and as the salty fluid flooded from his bright blue eyes. The same eyes that had looked into the soul of the one and only Jenifer Shepard. The same blue eyes that his co-worked had fallen in love with.

_Dear Jen, _

_I wish you had told me that you were ill, I could have been there for you. I love you Jen with all my heart and soul. You are everything to me, every minute I think of you, every beat of my heart speaks your name._

_Please don't apologize for leaving, it wasn't your fault. I should have told you how much I love you, I wish I had made sure that you knew how much you mean to me. You were the love of my life and you still are. You always will be in my heart, and in my mind. I love you Jen._

_You don't need to ask for forgiveness Jen, not ever. I instantly forgive you no matter what. I love you, please believe that._

_You are my world, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I so wish I could turn back time and hold your hand through it all._

_I promise I will never forget you my love, We will be together again soon_

_Goodbye Jen_

_I will always love you_

_My heart is forever yours_

_Love Jethro_

As he looked down at the tear stained letter, he pressed a kiss to the one she had given him and folded hers in his pocket above his heart. Where she belonged; his heart. He rolled up the letter to her and tied it with a green ribbon; her favourite color. Slipping the letter into an empty bottle of bourbon he left the home of his lover. Taking with him his memories and a few reminders of his one true love, he set the place ablaze. To cover up the truth about the beautiful red-headed director.

He couldn't wait around for long, but the fire begun to take away everything that used to be Jenifer Shepard apart from the few things that Jethro carried with him.

He made his way to the marina that they had had their first date at. He sat down near the boat he had built originally back whilst he was dating his soul mate.

This was the final goodbye, the day that he said goodbye to his one love. He looked down at the bottle, and pressed a kiss to it, it had been Jen's and her scent lingered on it, her fingerprints left behind on the glass.

As he threw the bottle into the crystal blue waters, he watched it till it disappeared from his view. Tears streamed down his face, as he whispered to the sky, "I love you Jen" he imagined her smile down upon him. That beautiful shade of lipstick that complimented her complexion.


End file.
